It is well known that bicycles are extremely popular at this time as providing healthful exercise, in addition to mere transportation. While the health benefits of bicycling are manifold, the upper body of the bicyclist, including the torso and arms, is exercised relatively little, as compared to the legs, for the time expended. Over the years there have been proposed a number of bicycles employing the concept of front wheel drive by upper body movement of the user. However, these mechanisms have not been entirely satisfactory, and have not found general acceptance, both for mechanical as well as physical exercise reasons. Applicant is aware of the prior patents listed below disclosing front wheel bicycle drive:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 348,325 Hamshaw 598,026 Slippern 3,921,464 Greseth 4,147,370 Lindsey, Jr. 2,225,230 Ott 2,547,600 Saxer 3,701,543 Clark et al. 4,189,166 Lindsey ______________________________________
While the device of the present invention has been primarily developed and exployed in conjunction with bicycles, and will be illustrated and described hereinafter with particular reference thereto, it is appreciated that the inventive concept is of a manual drive mechanism capable of many varied applications, all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.